


Fouled Out

by dubnationhoe



Category: Basketball RPF, Golden State Warriors
Genre: Angry Steph, Ayesha is very understanding, F/M, FaceFucking, Klay is lowkey thirdwheel, LeBron isn't a jerk for once, M/M, Riding, Smut, Steph is Bi, Super pissed Steph, blowjob, but i hate irving, it really isnt angry smut at all but, jk hes not but, jk i love kyrie, jk i lowkey love him, lowkey angry smut, that boi is too good at basketball, very very understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubnationhoe/pseuds/dubnationhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph is pissed that he got fouled out by the ref’s stupid call, and not even Klay can calm him down. its at times like these that both Klay and Steph are grateful that there is always LeBron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fouled Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo!!! this is my first fic, and a Lephen (yes hoes i made a shipname of LeBron and Stephen.) its also Klephen (yes hoes thats also a shipname of Klay and Stephen) and also lowkey Klabron (for some reason that doesn't roll off the tongue as easily) so yes, its a lowkey threesome.  
> This is about Game 6 and what happened in the end, Steph being fouled out and ejected and the Cavs winning.  
> obviously, i like GSW, so im just....salty. a bit. Man why does Irving have to be so good... and Tristian playing an epic game.... why..........well, we'll see who wins Game 7. if, istg, if GSW loses Game 7, my life will be a lie. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimers: i obviously do not own them or anything besides the plot. Also, my knowledge is….limited I guess. I have no idea what the stadium/arena is like, or half of the facts, but i wrote this based on what i saw and read. I am incredibly salty over this, but well, i just hope GSW wins Game 7. I hope I expressed Steph’s anger very well here, because I was pretty mad (and it wasn’t just the unfair foul calls. Family problems at the time too) and I used this as an outlet, so some of these things are probably not true and I just hope Steph sounds so done with everything here.
> 
> Warnings: obviously, again, this is a work of fiction. Most of this is most likely not true. There is smut, terribly written, but there. I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE. PLEASE EXCUSE SOME MINOR(?) MISTAKES
> 
> please leaves comments!!!

Steph is pissed, raging mad, _furious._ Because he got fouled out by some idiot calls and they were _losing_. It was a clean steal, his 5th foul, and this one was bogus. He didn't do anything wrong. The ref wouldn't have any of it, sticking to his call and ignoring Steph. A sudden surge of anger rose inside of him as he ripped out his mouth guard and threw it aside. Klay knew he had to call down his captain, quickly making his way over and hugging him.

 

“We’ll be fine, Steph,” Klay tells him before letting go. The Cav fans cheer loudly at the call, thankful for a strong player on the opposite team to be out.

 

Fire burns in Steph’s body, eager to come out and destroy something, _anything._ LeBron shoots him a worried glance, but Steph doesn't notice it. He is burning with anger, humiliation, and the urge to break something. If he wasn't on fire before, he is now.

 

Steph glares at LeBron, the reason why he got his last foul. He smoothly apologizes the Cav fan and gives the media what they want: a classic Lebron versus Stephen statement and action. 

 

Kerr has someone take him out of the court and to the locker room, knowing Steph would do something brash if he didn't, even if Steph wasn’t ejected for his mouth guard hitting a fan. Klay forces himself to focus on the game again, exchanging looks with LeBron before watching the ball. But without Steph, the mood dropped, and Klay couldn't focus anymore.

 

Steph slams the door shut and kicks the nearest object, a basketball. His teeth are itching to chew on something and he belatedly realizes he threw his mouth guard away. His hand slams against the locker, a feral growl escaping his mouth, shocking the staff there.

 

“These fucking refs!” Steph shouts. “Blind to everything!” The last time this happened was _three years ago_.  _First time ejected, too._

 

“Oh my, Steph!” Ayesha gasps, hurrying inside to console her husband. “Steph, don't get mad about it. It was an unfair call-”

 

“I KNOW!” Steph shouts. “And that's what makes it WORSE!”

 

“The NBA just wants more money,” Ayesha says, “so they're trying to get it to Game 7.”

 

“Well, they're gonna get their extra money,” Steph growls. “We came so far!” His head falls onto his hands, arms propped by the knees. He feels Ayesha’s hand rubbing his back.

 

“Baby it’ll be fine. You'll still with the finals.” Ayesha tells him. “All the fans are rooting for you.”

 

“Ayesha, I-” Steph stops, tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes. “I think I need something else tonight.” Realization and understanding fills her eyes as she nods.

 

“Alright. I’ll be leaving first, then.” Steph doesn't know what he did to get an amazing person like Ayesha. Her hand draws back and he almost tells her to stay before he forces himself to stay quiet. The door closes and Steph is left alone in his silence.

 

Fouled out. _He got fouled out. For no good reason._ Now they have to play Game 7 without any assurance that GSW is gonna win. Cavs were on a roll, and they were doing same thing Golden State did against the Thunder.

 

Steph never hated himself more than this moment. He hated his height, easily blocked and couldn't guard anyone. Speed didn't matter when LeBron was there with his towering height to knock the ball away from his hands. He hears a faint buzzer and the thundering voices of fans. The game is over. No doubt, they lost. They would fly back home for Game 7. Steph picks up his shirt, throwing it on and grabbing a basketball. He really doesn't want to face his team with an embarrassing foul out.

 

LeBron is rushing to get to his locker rooms, trying to mix in with his teammates. It proves useless when he is pulled aside for a commentary, seeing Klay there as well. He nods at him and receives a worried look instead, carefully masked by nonchalance.

 

They both have one thought on their mind: Stephen Curry.

 

LeBron forces himself to stay still and answer a few questions, Klay already dismissed. He answers the question, a bit of smooth bullshitting and honest feelings, and is let go. He rushes to the locker rooms, opening the door to the Cavs’ locker room and heading for his locker. He checks his phone and sees a few texts in the group chat labeled “Steph hoes” with Klay and Ayesha:

 

 **_Ayesha_ ** _: please take care of Steph_

 **_Ayesha_ ** _: he’s really mad and frustrated about getting fouled out_

 **_Ayesha_ ** _: and about game 7… He doesnt know if he can play well_

 **_Klay_ ** _: yea. Idk if i can tho…._

 **_Klay_ ** _: hes beyond pissed and ive nvr seen him liek this…._

 **_Ayesha_ ** _: same… Im worried_

 **_Klay_ ** _: youre not the only one_

 **_Klay_ ** _: i can talk to him, but idk if he’ll give the right response_

 **_LeBron_ ** _: i got this._

**_Read by: Ayesha, Klay_ **

The text comes a second later.

 

 **_Ayesha_ ** _: thanks, LeBron_

 **_Klay_ ** _: he dropped in briefly for Kerr’s pep talk, but coach wasnt very nice with his words either.._

 **_Klay_ ** _: he left again and idk where._

**_Read by: Ayesha, LeBron_ **

LeBron sighs. A sulky, pissed, depressed Steph was never good.

 

 **_Klay_ ** _: he did have a ball with him_

**_Read by: Ayesha, LeBron_ **

 

It’s been 30 min and the crowd still probably hasn't left, so Steph wouldn't be on the court. They did have a training room and a practice court in the stadium though. LeBron would look there first.

 

He quickly changed, putting on his shirt and some sweatpants before waving at Kyrie.

 

“I’m out, man,” he tells Kyrie.

 

“More like ‘off to find Curry’ but I guess that works too,” Kyrie scoffs. Any other day LeBron would have punched him, but Steph was a problem here.

 

 **_Klay_ ** _: LeBron!_

 **_Klay_ ** _: DONDE ESTA THE TRAINING ROOM????_

**_Read by: Ayesha, LeBron_ **

**_Klay_ ** _: LeBron!_

 **_Klay_ ** _: LARGE INTIMIDATING SHIT!_

 

 **_LeBron_ ** _: oh my god what?!_

 **_Klay_ ** _: WHERE IS THE TRAINING ROOM_

 **_LeBron_ ** _: it’s the first left then third right from the exit of your locker room._

 **_LeBron_ ** _: bitch_

 **_Klay_ ** _: excuse me? Fuckface youre the one who decides you wont go easy on Steph and fucking hit the ball out of his hand when youre 22 points ahead!_

 **_LeBron_ ** _: this is Kyrie Irving……_

 **_Klay_ ** _:_ _you_ _. We’re going to have a niiiice long talk, irving._

 **_Klay_ ** _: wait why do you even have LeBron’s phone??_

 **_LeBron_ ** _: he left it here…._

 **_Klay_ ** _: fucking hell where is your locker room?_

 **_Klay_ ** _: im picking it up._

**_Read by: LeBron_ **

 

“Steph!” Steph jumps at the sound of LeBron’s low voice, his head dropping and the basketball in his hand with it. “Steph,” LeBron repeats. “Steph look at me.”

 

“LeBron, I-” Steph glances up for a short moment. “I don't want to talk right now.”

 

“What. So you're gonna be a whiny bitch and sulk over that ruling?” LeBron asks in disbelief. Anger flashes in Steph’s light hazel eyes.

 

“Yes,” he hisses, “as a matter of fact, I am.” Well, this was worse than LeBron expected.

 

“I heard Klay tried to talk some sense into you.” LeBron starts out in a light tone.

 

“His ‘sense’ was complete bullshit. Bullshit, LeBron, just like those refs!” Steph erupts. “I didn't do anything! For three fouls I did nothing! Ask Kyrie! _Did I hit him when I stole the ball?_ NO! I get fouled anyway! A foul for a clean steal! Does this make sense? Is this what basketball is now? Is this what NBA is now? Because if it is, this isn't the sport I've been playing my entire life up to this moment, paid for this shit. For what? Getting fouled out?” Steph spits. “If this is what I get for trying my hardest to play, trying to get burned up because I’m not playing well, then I should just tell Seth to stop now and get a life before his is ruined too.”

 

“Steph-”

 

“Maybe they wanted me on fire, but the _wrong kind of fire_. Do they just want to see me pissed? The golden boy getting mad? The golden boy, two time MVP getting pissed enough to chuck his beloved mouth guard? I'll give the goddamn MVP title to Kyrie Irving if that's what it takes to get rid of these false fouls!”

 

“Steph!” LeBron shouts, his voice overpowering the shorter. “Stop thinking about those fouls, okay? They aren’t defining you as a terrible bball player, okay? You're still _the_ Stephen Curry, two time MVP player and the one who holds the most threes.” Steph’s eyes widen in shock, then narrowing and forming a frown.

 

“What can you understand?” Steph mutters under his breath with barely controlled anger. “What can you, LeBron James, the best most intimidating baller understand? You've been playing longer than me, I guess that has your perks. You’re also six inches taller than me. Can easily hit the ball from my hands without any misunderstandings. You can foul and not get called on. _Because you're just that intimidating._ You can get away with dirty play that I can’t, Klay can’t, hell not even Kyrie cant! You can do the same things I’ve been fouled for, and only receive two fouls. While me? The rising star Splash Brother? 6 fouls. Fouled out. Do it. Game 7. We’ll see how many times you get fouled compared to my fouling out. So, do I have a right to be like this? Yes! Can I do anything about it? Of course not! The fucking media is already jumping in their seats!”

 

“Steph!” Came Klay’s gasp from the doorway. LeBron raised his hand, telling Klay to keep quiet.

 

“This is utterly humiliating. I should quit basketball.” Steph utters through clenched teeth, shaking his head.

 

“Don't you dare say that,” Klay hisses, walking forward in quick strides to grab the elder’s shoulders. “The sweat, blood, tears you released for this moment, don't u ever say that again. The time we spent together as friends, as _lovers_ , were they all nothing then? Because you got _fouled out_ for some stupid reason? Steph! I’ve known you for a while. You’ve always been the levelheaded, natural leader, and amazing shooting guard I can never be.”

 

“He’s right,” LeBron agrees, coming closer to them. “You're one of the best basketball players. Having those words come out of your mouth, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

“Not as ashamed as getting _fouled out.”_ Steph snorts.

 

“Stop that!” Klay hisses. “Youre-”

 

“Steph,” BeBron says, the tone of his voice making said male look up. “Every good player has been fouled out at least once. I've been fouled out before, Kobe has, hell, there is even a guy who got fouled out in 3.45 minutes! The good players are the ones who the opponents are trying to foul out. Did you hear the crowd when you got kicked out? They were cheering. Loudly. Because you are one of the strongest players on the Warriors. If it was a minor player, not very known, no one would care. But because you, Steph Curry, got kicked out, my fans went crazy because a strong opponent was out, sealing my win even more.”

 

“Yeah, fuck you and the Cavs.” Klay tells him. “You also left your phone in the locker room and Kyrie of all people answered me. Do you know how hard it was for me not to give him a four minute speech when I saw him?”

 

“Klay.” LeBron gives him a look.

 

“Sorry.” Klay mutters.

 

“Steph, you're an amazing baller and a lot of people look up to you. Don't let this ruin your image. Stay cool, and don't let this get to you.” LeBron tells Steph. Steph drops his head onto Klay’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah. Sorry.” He murmurs. “I was just really mad.”

 

“Are you still mad?” Klay asks.

 

“A bit, I guess,” Steph replies. “I think I can handle it.”

 

“You know, it's a bad thing to hold in anger,” LeBron says. “We can help with that.”

 

“You insatiable beast,” Klay snorts, although a grin spreads across his face.

 

“What?” Steph asks, confused before it hits him. “Oh. Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Oh,” Klay agrees.

 

“I'm down for it,” Steph shrugs, a small grin crossing his face.

 

“Get out, Klay,” LeBron tells the youngest in a teasing tone.

 

“Why me?” Klay whines.

 

“Because you can get him more often than I can.” LeBron replies, moving closer to Steph. Klay doesn't move, knowing he didn't need to anyway. He’s the first to make a move, tugging at Stephs shirt. In a matter of moments, Steph is completely undressed, straddling LeBron on a bench.

 

“Fuck,” Klay murmurs as he watches Steph and LeBron kiss, a hand rubbing his hard on. He moves behind Steph, coating his fingers with saliva before inserting them into the shorter male. Steph lets out a gasp at the intrusion, LeBron reaching between them to give a few tugs at Steph’s erection.

 

“Fuck!” Steph gasps. “Klay!” Klay moves his fingers faster, leaning down to take LeBron into his mouth. LeBron gasps in surprise pulling Steph down for another kiss. Steph lets out a keen and LeBron motions for Klay to stop.

 

“Ready, Steph?” LeBron asks, getting a small nod in response. “Ride me, baby.” He feels Steph stiffen and his breath hitch before he sits up, positioning himself.

 

“Careful,” Klay cautions. “We don't have lube.”

 

“That's fine,” Steph groans, sinking down slowly. “What's a little anger sex without a lot of pain?” Klay really hates it when Steph doesn't care about his own body in sex. Apparently LeBron doesn't either, if his silence said anything.

 

“O-oh fuck,” Steph murmurs when he is completely full, the stretch proving too much by the burning pain.

 

“I told you to be careful,” Klay muttered, clear disapproval in his voice. Steph tries to ignore the tone as he starts to move, LeBron groaning. The first few bounces were tentative, unsure if he was doing it right.

 

“Come on, Steph,” LeBron says comfortingly, “ride your anger away.” With those words, Steph became bolder, moving faster and using the energy from earlier to fuel him. Sweat begins to bead his forehead and moans escape his lips. He can hear Klay cursing and LeBron letting out low moans and groans

 

“Fuck!” Steph gasps when he hits his prostate. “Oh my gosh- fuck!”

 

“You're so tight,” LeBron moans when Steph clenches around him. “When was the last time Klay fucked you?” If it wasn't a rhetorical question, it still goes unanswered.

 

“Please,” Steph whines, his hands on LeBron chest. “Please, LeBron!” Said male exchanges a look with Klay, who nods. In a smooth motion, LeBron flips Steph over, the shorter on his back against the bench.

 

“FUCK,” LeBron utters, starting to thrust in and out of Stephs heat.

 

“Open up,” Klay murmurs to Steph, the shorter opening his mouth without question. He isn't surprised when he feels Klays cock enter his mouth. Slowly, hesitantly, Klay thrusts in and out of Stephs mouth, groaning when Steph links the underside of his cock.

 

“Steph,” LeBron murmurs when Stephs walls clenched around his length. Steph moans as LeBron pounds into him, the large cock sliding in and out at a brutal pace, abusing the bundle of nerves inside of him. The moan has Klay gasping, the vibrations rising up his sensitive cock and adding to the heat in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Fuck, Steph,” Klay moans, hips stuttering as he chases his release. Steph hollows his cheeks and sucks as best as he can with LeBron fucking him from behind.

 

Klay is a the first to cum, releasing his semen into Stephs mouth, who swallows it without question, mouth opening to moan as LeBron continued to pound inside him.

 

“Fuck, le-bro-n! I'm s-so clo-ose!” Steph whines as he reaches down to his neglected dick. LeBron slaps his hand away, his thrusts getting harder.

 

“Cum for us. _Untouched.”_ LeBron hisses, the urge to release reaching his own limit. It takes three more powerful thrusts until Steph cums with a cry, mouth open in ecstasy. LeBron follows not to far behind, pulling out and releasing onto Stephens chest.

 

“My god,” Klay breathes “that was hot.”

 

“Yeah,” Steph agrees.

 

“You okay, Steph? Still feeling pissed?” LeBron asks.

 

“No. I'm good. Thanks. Both of you. Thanks.” Steph gives them both a grin.

 

“Post game interviews,” Klay complains

  
“Oh fuck don't remind me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are wanted/needed!! COMMENT PLS COMMENT!
> 
> If you guys have any requests for more of this threeguybromance or any GSW fics, please leave them in the comments and I'll try to get back to you with the finished fic ASAP! ((you'll know i posted it when i gift the fic for you.  
> COMMENTS!! PLEASE COMMENT!  
> kudos are appreciated!
> 
> also, if you guys want to request something or something or just anything bc i'm rly a loner, you can email me at thebiggesthoeforgsw@gmail.com unless you want to leave a comment. thanks!


End file.
